Marvel: 2010-09-23 - Kurt's Very Merry UnBirthday
About a month or two ago it came to Simone's attention that poor Kurt had never really had a birthday party. Deciding that needed to be remedied, she's given every one plenty of warning and noted that gifts are not expected nor needed for this surprise party. Simone has provided a few wrapped gifts so the experience can be complete. (But hey if people decide to do it she certainly won't mind!) A large cake from a very good bakery has been made in Kurt's favorite flavor and several of the tables in the library have been pushed together banquet style. There's sodas a plenty and even a punch bowl. Everyone who wished to do so was invited to help decorate with confetti, streamers and other big banners so this will be the best party it can be. The rooms's lights have been dimmed and Kurt's been text messaged that his help is needed in the library. Everyone is in place, ready to scare the living daylights out of the man of the hour. TJ Wagner's back from her vacation to various parts of the world and one thing is a little different: some of her hair has been dyed red! It's just the bangs in front, mostly, but it's a change. She's perched on the ceiling, of all places, holding a bucket of confetti at the ready. With a glance toward the others, she lifts a finger to her lips in the universal 'shhhh' gesture. Kurt Wagner was enjoying a little quiet time, relaxing by laying on his bed reading through his Bible when suddenly his phone starts vibrating on the nightstand. Reaching over he flicks it open and read the text message. Oh well, the job of a Faculty member is never done. They're probably calling the teachers there ot help get the books back into order once again and all re-shelved. He pulls on his hoodie sweatshirt and then disappears with a BAMF and a puff of brimstone, appearing in front of the Staff elevators on the first floor. He looks about for who else might have gotten the summons to the Library, then starts striding towards its stately doors. Siobhan was more than excited about the idea of a surprise party, and even more willing to help decorate for it. She pitched in, her excitement building the closer the time came for the moment of the special guest's arrival. It may not be much, but Siobhan wanted to get something for the birthday boy, and a small package, neatly wrapped in inexpensive paper, rests amongst the gifts. Oh some changes too for Asia she's tiny a good foot shorter than the last time most people have seen her. She got some missing teeth but a happy smile and still got some leaves but she losing most of them. She is here with her Doll daisy and a rolled up piece of a paper she is protecting with her life. She looks around trying to take this all in, after all Asia doesn't know about birthdays. Lily came with a present as well, tucked under her arm. She dumps it with the rest the moment she arrives, then finds a spot to sprawl and wait for Kurt, grinning a bit. She's got a mischievous grin on her face. Hank's in the library sitting in one of the high backed chairs wearing a pointed birthday hat. He's sipping from a cup of punch that he'd quickly and quietly acquired since people we're looking the other way. He sits the cup of punch to the side of the chair reaching over picking up a streamer picking it up tucking it into his mouth. He picks up a spare set and goes toward Asia. He looks at Asia, "Hey Asia, Let's get you a hat." Kurt Wagner reaches the doors of the Library, pausing for a moment as he realizes, things seems... quieter than normal around the Mansion. No one's in the hallways... no children laughing, no clumping along the upper floors... He quirks a brow at that, then shrugs it off as he opens up the door and heads into the Library. Speaking of clumps, the confetti falls from above in just such a way as TJ grins, tipping the bucket over. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!" she exclaims in his native tongue. Which at that point the lights turn on, people jump out of hiding places, confetti and streamers are let off, and everyone one shouts SURPRISE!! or Happy Birthday! And with luck they won't cause the elf the teleport or go on the defensive! One can be sure that Simone is one of the more enthusiastic of the group and has something in hand for Kurt once the shock is over with. Jonas leaps out with the rest of the crowd, "SURPRISE!" he calls, "Happy Birthday." he says. He's been hiding a lot lately, and he decided today would be a good day to be social, especially since it's for Simone's flame. Lily gives TJ a baffled look at the German. She's got a fair idea what it might mean, given the circumstances, but she isn't sure. She's going to have to learn German, she really is, out of self-defense, if for no other reason. "Happy Birthday, Kurt!" She called. Asia blinks as peoplestart jumping and yelling Surprise. She is mid putting a hat with Hanks help and then she looks to him curiously before just yelling. "Surprise!" she giggles and claps. She pauses to glance at Hank to see if the behavior is correct. "Happy Birthday!" Siobhan calls out, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. She has about as much excitement, as if it were her own birthday. Hank yells, "Surprise!" He then blows on the streamer making a whistling sound and making the paper end unwinds and then rolls back. He turns to look at Asia and gives her a big thumbs up. He reaches over putting the birthday hat on Asia's head and heads her the other party favor. "Got to have the proper birthday equipment, after all." Then he whispers in Asia's ear, "Go tell Kurt happy birthday." Kurt Wagner jumps as people leap out and shout at him, right up into the colorful cloud of paper, "Was ist Das???" He looks up at his "daughter" hanging on the ceiling next to him before he drops back down to the floor again. He moves over towards Simone as he looks about, his big bright yellow eyes blinking in astonishment, "This ist... all being for me?" Simone grins widely at Kurt and chuckles. "Indeed.. " she says as she puts a shiney gold colored paper Party King's Crown on his head and kisses him lightly on the cheek. "To make up for all the ones you missed, and well, cause you are just spiffy anyway." she grins. TJ Wagner laughs and lets go of the bucket as well, but it misses landing on Kurt's head as he moves just enough instead. "I had to make sure that sounded right. Happy Birthday, da...Kurt!" Eef. Old habits die hard, apparently. She flips to the floor and moves in for a good hug after he gets crowned by Simone. "I got back just in time!" Lily grins. "Yup! Can't let you go without having a birthday party, Kurt. I think it's against the law somewhere." She teases a bit. Jonas smiles, as he watches the others crowding around Kurt, presumably people who know him better. For his part, he moves to one side, leaning against a shelf to watch the party quietly. Asia nods to Hank and sets Daisy by him. "Will you please watch Daisy." she asks him before skipping over to Kurt. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she squeals with delight. She holding up a rolled up piece of paper and holds it out to him. "This is for your birthday, I made it myself!" Kurt Wagner is shocked and amazed by it all, and has a grin that spreads almost ear to ear as his tail twitches about behind him. "But... I am nicht even knowing that it ist being meine birthday... that is nicht against hte same law I am hoping?" He reaches down to pick up Asia and set her on his shoulder so he can get a better look at the paper in her hands, "Really? Well let's see what it ist ja?" Too many people crowding close, means Siobhan keeps to the outside of the 'circle'. She might get squished if she tried to squeeze in and offer her birthday wishes, so she waits her turn, hoping for a chance when he's not so surrounded. Simone shakes her head "It isn't so much the date it's the acknowledgment of such things.. soo.." she says drawing him towards the table. "Ready for cake? you'll have to blow the candles out..or would you like to check out your gifts first? " she smiles over at Jonas with a nod of thanks for him showing up. TJ Wagner peeks over toward the cake. "There's a lot of candles. You're getting pretty old," she teases, moving back to let others in for their moments. Hank's sitting back not because doesn't know his fellow blue boy but figures it's best to let the other's fuss over Kurt. He calls out to Kurt, "It is against the law Kurt. The cops are outside to arrest us all." He looks down at Daisy and quickly moves his birthday hat to the doll. Then he tucks it over to one arm. Asia giggles as she sits down on his shoulders. She hands the crayon picture of what appears to be Kurt in the circus..kinda, well the best her little hands can do. "See that's you back in your Circus, so if you miss it you can look at the picture and pretend you are there again." she says happily. Kurt Wagner smiles at Asia and kisses her on the cheek, 'Danke Fraulein. I will treasure it always." he sets her back on the ground again, He looks to Simone, 'I am nicht sure which is right to do first. This ist being my first time doing this. So I am guessing I should blow on the cake first Ja?" He smirks at Hank, 'It ist sehr gut then that I am an accomplished escapre artist Ja?" Jonas chuckles, "You should have a good time, first and foremost. That's always the right thing to do, Kurt." he offers from where he leans, watching with a smile. Lily grins. "It's pretty much do what you want in the order you want, Kurt, but yeah, blowing out the candles is a good idea. Trust me, candle wax does not taste good." Part of her wants to find the people that dumped him and kick their asses. He doesn't even know when his birthday is? Cherist. Sometimes, people suck. Simone chuckles. "Really it just depends on what the birthday boy wants.. " she says before meandering towards the table and picking up the large bbq lighter aka mini-flame thrower and starts lighting twenty four candles (fortunately it's a large sheet cake!) The candles are multi colored and when lit the spark a bit and get strange colors! Red, Blue, Purple and Yellow. When Kurt tries to blow them out they will flicker, then go out.. only to relight a few moments later! And just so he can make a real 'wish' Simone has a normal candle in reserve to use after the prank. Siobhan scoots closer, over to where Hank's taken up post, clasping her hands behind her back. "It's hard to believe he's never had a birthday party." She says softly, shaking her head. Asia grins and rushes back over to Hank and giggles at Daisy. "You put a hat on Daisy, she looks very pretty" she tells Hank. "Kurt likes mah present I did good." she says happily. Hank turns his head to the side, "Kurt, don't you got some lungs on you? Blow man, Blow!" He says as he watches Kurt try to blow out the candles. Hey he's got to give the birthday boy a ribbing." He looks at Siobhan and grins, "Different culture and they have different traditions. Though it's nice to be able to give him one and let him experience the tradition. Besides any opportunity to eat cake and ice cream is a good reason. We need to make sure we have every opportunity to celebrate. " He says handing Asia the Doll, "She looked like she could use it more than me and yes you did good." Kurt Wagner carefully sets Asia's picture on a table where nothing will spill on it as Simone brings over the cake. He eyes it and smiles brightly at Simone, 'it ist being beautiful." He rubs an eye with a finger and then nods his head, "OK, here ist going. Make wish first ja?" He takes a deep breath, and BLOWS! He beams proudly for a moment as they all go out, oops there' sone that didn't... two? three?? "Was ist das??" He takes another big breath and blows again, making sure he blew all of them out this time... no wait, that one's burning again? What the heck? He takes a big breath and gets ready for a third determined blow. There's a lot to do when you move. At the top of the stairs appears a silver-skinned, red-haired young woman with a pile of broken down, folded boxes in her arms. She descends the stairs carefully, glancing about as if she's just walked in on something. Which, really, she has. "Um....recycling?" she asks of Asia, the only one she recognizes. TJ Wagner manages to look amused without just doubling over in laughter. "C'mon, Kurt! It's not that hard!" she teases, moving closer to watch his 'progress.' Sibohan nods, thoughtfully, to what Hank says. "It just seems sad to me.. but I guess if you never experience something, it makes it easier not to miss it as much." Lily is /almost/ as slow to catch on as Kurt. It's only when she sees the suspect candle flames spark a bit that she realizes what's going on. Someone evidently got the type of candles that have to be dunked in water to be put out. She spots the new girl and waves. "Ummm, out back, I think. I'm not sure." Simone holds in a giggle but her face is strained with the effort, especially with that wicked and sly grin. After a few times she can't stop her laughs and she admits "Sorry sorry! those are trick candles.. " she licks her fingers and dabs out some of the flames and still giggling, puts a few normal candles on it, "Here try these..I promise.. no jokes this time!" The silver girl ohs and nods to Lily, "Thanks," she says. "Sorry for interrupting." She turns, heading towards the back of the mansion. Hank shakes his head, "I could see where it would be sad. But look at it like this, Kurt's got people that care for him now and make sure he's got people that do this type of thing for him." He winks at Siobhan, "Quick when he blows out the candles. Start singing the song. You know the one. See if we can start something." Kurt Wagner blinks as Simone snuffs out the candles, "Und here I was fearing I would have to waste the wish in wishing the candles would stay out..." he eyes the new candles though, but still takes a deep breath and when they're all lit, he exhales hard, wanting to make good and sure these candles stay out. Scott had appeared off to the side and leans against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He is wearing a red school t-shirt and blue jeans. He notices the return of TJ with...red bangs? Interesting. He also notices that Kurt is taking forever to blow out the candles. He smirks a bit, a lop-sided expression and still a little too brief. He guessed quickly they were trick candles, but finds it amusing that Kurt took a while. Trick candles aren't fun if the person figures it out too quickly. His eyes behind those red (sun)glasses scan the room as he watches the parties, frowning a touch when he notices just how much shorter Asia is. He hasn't said anything or done anything to really bring attention to himself. Siobhan looks a little confused about the song. "Start something?" It's not as if she's unfamiliar with singing Happy Birthday, but the 'start something' kind of threw her off. "Oh! He's right! We forgot to sing Happy Birthday!" Lily says, either completely missing the bit where Hank is wanting to start mischief or deliberately trying to redirect said mischief. Asia looks up curiously and atching the candles and such but of course not sure what that's all about. SHe holds her doll and observes happily. They both have party hats! Jonas chuckles, as he watches the trick candles come back on a few times, and he chuckles, watching the party from the edges, he seems happy to watch the various hijinx. Scott clears his throat and actually starts to awkwardly, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you...," working to lead the crew into the song. He isn't going to stop and ask what Beast plans to tag onto the end of it, he is personally going to tag on 'and may you have many more'. Cessily returns, freed, now, of her cardboard cargo, just in time for the singing. She brightens and jumps right in to the song, strong and confident where Scott's more tentative. TJ Wagner sings, in keeping with the earlier theme, in German. "Zum Geburtstag viel Glück, Zum Geburtstag viel Glück, Zum Geburtstag alles Gute, Zum Geburtstag viel Glück." Yes, she's showing off for Kurt. Very much so. Siobhan joins in with the song, though she keeps an eye on Hank from the corner of her eye. Kurt Wagner blushes brightlyas everyone starts singing to him. He's a ham yes, but there's something detached when you're in the spotlight and the crowd applauses you or cheer for you. It's a separation between audience and performer. But there's no such separation here. Just... family... people brought together not by chance of birth, but by hearts and dreams that tie their lives to one another. And to have all of them now focused with their affections towards Kurt has him rather flustered. TJ Wagner then spots Cessily a few moments later. The silvery look definitely stands out. "Heya. New here?" she asks as she waves. Simone chuckles and eyes Hank, shaking her head. She joins in with the singing. She is keeping to the traditional lyrics! She gives his shoulder a squeeze. When she singing is over she offers him the cake knife to cut the take, informing him he should take the first piece. "Hey Jonas will you help me pass out the cake?" Beast elbows Siobhan, "You know the Happy Birthday song." He says as Scott starts singing the Happy Birth day song. He doesn't plan to add anything to the song. He just plans to sing and many more and nothing more. Hey Hank can't always be a rascal. Cessily leans over slightly, towards Scott, and whispers to him. "Whose birthday is it?" But there's no chance she can be discrete anymore, since TJ just outed her. She nods a few times. "Yes," she says, and then blurts. "You're blue!" She double takes between TJ and Kurt. "Both of you!" Siobhan giggles when Hank nudges her with his elbow, and she playfully nudges back. She manages to pick back up with the song, having missed several beats, but gets to finish off with the others. Lily joins right in once Scott starts, grinning at the blushing Kurt. Once the song is done, she says. "Hey, it could be worse. We could be doing this in a restaurant, and having the staff do the song and all the embarrassing stuff they tend to do ... in front of god and everybody in the restaurant." She points out. TJ Wagner grins and makes her way closer to respond to Cessily, "Yep, and you're silver!" She jerks a thumb toward Kurt - their hands are the same - and adds, "We could be twins, but we're not." Asia finds a nice little wall to sit by all indian style putting the doll in her lap and watching the others. "Kurt's, the blue male with the tail," making sure Cessily doesn't confuse him with TJ. "I'm Scott, a staff member and graduate of Xavier's School," he lets Cessily know. "Welcome to the school Cessily." Yes, he knows who she is. Scott is going on a road trip for his birthday, oh yes. He has too many 'good intentioned' friends for his own good. Luckily, no one can see him roll his eyes beneath those red (sun)glasses. His arms uncross and he reaches behind himself to pull a gift card from his back pocket. He moves to set it on the table in front of Kurt before stepping back toward the wall again, "Happy Birthday Kurt." It's a gift card to Harry's Hideaway. Alright, so it isn't the most thoughtful gift, but it's a gift! He doesn't expect thanks, rather returning to his place against the wall. "Oh," Cessily says, and she frowns, shaking her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," she says apologetically, clasping her hands behind her back. She looks over at Scott and says, "Yes, happy birthday Kurt," waving quickly to him. Kurt Wagner takes the knife and starts to slice up the pieces for everyone. "It would be nicht the same in a Restaurant Lily... There, it would be like watching of any other performer. But with all of you... und your hearts... it ist... it ist just amazing..." he starts putting pieces on plates and handing them out. He sets the first aside for himself because Simone told him to, then hands the next to Asia and then starts passing out the others to whomever is in reach when he has one plated up. TJ Wagner waves it off, then grins at Cessily. "Nice to meet ya. Most people call me TJ." That's because she doesn't let most people use 'Talia,' but hey. "Welcome and all that." She eyes Kurt with the knife and calls out, "Uh oh! You got a license for that thing?" Lily thinks that one over for a second. Kurt has a point. Such a thing would be mortifying to her, but he's used to performing in front of strangers. Sort of a really, really odd 'two sides of the same coin' thing. And Scott should know better than to think he can escape a birthday party entirely. They may not get him on the day, or even the week, but they WILL get him eventually. She grabs a slice of cake when it's offered, then heads towards the new girl. "Don't worry." She says. "This place tends to be a bit nuts, but you get used to it after a while. Thankfully, it's the /good/ sort of nuts, though." Cake is handed out to everyone who wants some, as well as something to drink. Simone takes a seat next to Kurt and watches the goings on while munching on her piece. So far things are working out nicely so that makes for a happy winged gal! Kurt Wagner smiles and kisses Simone for all her hard work and he ponders sitting down to eat his cake too, but figures he should go mingle some more while everyone's separating out a bit more and not clumping up as much. He takes a few bites of the cake first though because the triple berry cake with cherry frosting looks fantastic and even has nice big hunks of real berries in it. Cessily takes some take, continuing to feel a little like an imposition, and it shows in her posture. "Thanks," Cessily tells Lily. "Mister Kyle was saying how safe it was, but I met Mister Logan earlier and he kept saying it's dangerous. I'm not sure what to think." "Thank you," is said to whoever gets him a piece of cake and drink. Scott almost chokes on the piece of cake and gives it a funny look. but he doesn't dare set it aside. He eats it. Asia is starring at her little plate of cake as if she's trying to debate it. She glances over to Hank before she leans in and sniffs at it. Jonas leans quietly against hte wall, watching the party as he takes some cake, and hums to himself. Siobhan enjoys watching the goings on, and gratefully takes a piece of cake to nibble on. She can't help but smile as she watches Kurt. Lily snorts. "Have you ever seen the Harry Potter series? If so, Logan is Mad-Eye Moody." It's a rather scarily accurate comparison. "Truth is, nowhere is ever perfectly safe, but the staff here do everything they can to minimize the risks, and the good knows it's a LOT safer than trying to survive on the streets." TJ Wagner snacks on her piece, making with the small talk around a few others here and there. She's just getting used to things again after being gone roughly two weeks. Kurt Wagner wanders his way around towards Scott. He smiles warmly, "I am glad that you could come Scott. It ist being nice to see you." He bows to Cessily, 'You however I fear I have no clue who ist being. I am Herr Wagner." he offers out one of his two=fingered hands towards her and flashes a fangy smile that's bright white against the dusky look of his dark blue fur. "That's...a frightening thought," Cessily finally decides, based on Lily's analogy. The others are all being creepily quiet too, which is hardly ever a good sign. She gasps, surprised by her own rudeness, and puts her plate aside, offering a hand to Kurt. "I'm Cessily. I'm new. So, thanks for letting me crash the party." Simone chuckles as Kurt wanders about to hobknob in his every spiffy and shiney gold paper crown. She takes another bite of the cake and moves to see who the new person is too. She gives a wave. "Hi." she greets. She checks on the others about, making sure every one's got food who wants it. Siobhan excuses herself, moving over to where her gift, snatching up the small, wrapped package and tries to find her way to Kurt's side. "Um, sorry," says Kitty, blushing slightly as she comes around the corner. "I - kind of forgot what time it was?" She grins, wide, and then moves over towards Kurt. "Happy Birthday?" She looks a bit meek. TJ Wagner reaches up to brush back a couple strands of those now-red bangs, a contrast to the darker hair everywhere else. There's confetti on the floor near the doors, left over from the earlier dumping on Kurt. Then, "Hi Kitty! I'm baaaacck!" "Ahhh, he's not so bad. Cranky, gruff, overly paranoid, but /definitely/ the guy you want on your side." She waves to Kitty when she walks in. "Hey, Kitty. You're just in time for Kurt's birthday party!" Scott shrugs vaguely, "Not a problem Kurt." It wasn't difficult to buy that gift card for Kurt that now rests by his plate of cake either. He holds out half of his cake for Kitty, "Want some?" Not his type of cake but he doesn't dare say anything about it, too polite by far. He then says toward Cessily, "Don't stress about it. Things are always chaotic when you are the newbie. From what I heard, Siobhan was thrown into the school during summer break in the middle of a cook out. Kitty got kidnapped after her first visit to the school, and TJ almost tired to blow me up when she first came. It could always be worse." What a happy look out! TJ Wagner pipes up over a shoulder, "I thought you were a different Scott. Not my fault." Kurt Wagner hugs Kitty, 'it ist being alright, I was not even knowing when the party was supposed to be at all!" He grins broadly, obviously enjoying himself immensely as he goes to check on what mischeif Asia and Hank have gotten into since they've gotten too silent. Jonas raises an eyebrow, "So, I guess I'm lucky nothing happened when I came around." he mutters to himself with a chuckle, smiling towards Simone as he leans against the wall. Kitty hugs Kurt, quickly, then nods. She grins more at TJ, "Hey," she cheers, "You're back." She scampers over to hug TJ, too. Then grins at everyone else, her eyes settling on Cessily, "Hi. I'm Kitty," she ventures, offering the other girl a quick, friendly sort of smile. "Kurt?" Siobhan spies him and makes a beeline for the instructor. She dodges a few bodies, and brings herself alongside. "Kurt.. here. Happy Birthday." She holds up the neatly wrapped package. Asia is still focusing on the cake trying to figure it out. She glances up at Kurt and smiles and she tilts her head back at the cake before sniffing it again. TJ Wagner grins at Kitty, returning the hug. "Hey girl. How's it been? You like the postcards?" Then she wonders to the general group, "Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" Simone chuckles "That's kinda the point fuzzy." she teases Kurt, pulling some of the paper confetti out of his hair after grinning at Jonas. "Just wait until it's your birthday next.." she chuckles. " Cessily smiles, laughing at Kurt. "Thanks," she says, but casts a skeptical eye towards Scott. None of that sounds particularly good to her. Scott gets a mildly disgusted look from Lily. Way to reassure the newbie. "Ahhh, don't mind him. He's Mister Gloom and Doom." She says. "You're as safe as it's possible to be, here." "Oh, just aliens crash landing in the lake, and major upgrades to the Danger Room to include alien technology a.k.a. hard-light technology. I'll show it to you later TJ," Scott comments. "Oh, and I think The Professor as a girlfriend," and he frowns at that, oddly distrubed. It is worse if one knows who little control Siobhan had over her Empathy powers when she was dumped into the middle of the cook out. "I'm not gloomy, I'm practical," Scott comes back with at Lily. "Everyone knows I'm the warm and fuzzy type." That is said with such a serious expression! But then he smirks a touch. Kurt Wagner looks up at Siobhan and then down at the present, 'Oh Ja, the presents. I am to open these now?" He accepts it and carefully starts peeling the tape off to open up the wrapping, his two large fingers surprisingly nimble. Opening up the box he pulls out the hand-knitted scarf, "it ist being wonderful!." He wraps the blue scarf around his neck and hugs Siobhan, then moves towards where the other presents are stacked and starts to open them up. The next box he opens up he brings out, a Star Wars collapsible Light Saber. "Ahh Danke Lily!" He strikes a pose in the scarf with the sci-fi sword, "Do nicht worry about anything Cessily. I am now ready for any threat that might come!" Hank's cell phone goes off. He pulls out his cell phone and has a muffled conversation with somebody. Then he sighs and moves toward the side exit. His hand reaches down and pats Asia on the head. Then he slips out of the room. He'd catch up with the others later. He'd give Kurt his gift later, when he didn't have to take care of some problem that was going on Muir Island. Cessily's eyebrows dart up. "Danger room?" she says, her voice squeaking slightly. "It's well marked, right?" Then she adds, "Aliens!?" You see things in the papers. Strange, now that she thinks about it, because most of those incidents tend to happen in New York, which is rather far away from Portland. TJ Wagner's head tilts at Scott's answer. "Upgrades, huh? I bet I've seen stuff like that already," she grins, trying to pull off the most innocent of looks. As for Xavier, she adds, "Really. Huh." Then she watches Kurt with his gifts. She didn't bring one here. Probably something more personal later. Simone chuckles as she watches Kurt open his presents. She's very touched that folks decided to give even though it wasn't required. She suddenly Ohs! and pulls out her cell phone, taking some pictures of Kurt and those assembled. Siobhan beams as Kurt opens her gift and seems to really like it. She hugs him tightly, before slipping away and fading into the background. Long distance to Kurt Wagner: Simone notes when ya get to her box, they're will be a new sword, one that he would like a sabre right? Kitty peers oddly at Scott, "Did you bump your head, or something?" She queries the man, with a half-teasing smile. Then, she nods to Cessily. "The school's the best. YOu're going to love it here," she assures. Apparently, Kitty is all ready to make a new friend. And, she even poses for one of Simone's pictures, giving Kurt bunny ears. TJ Wagner, meanwhile, gives Kitty bunny ears the only way she can - holding up her hand. Asia puts down her cake plate untouched and keeps leanging against the wall watching others curously, she keeps her happy smile on her face but a little yawn escapes her mouth. Cessily crinkles her faces. "Everybody keeps insisting that," she says to the new girl. "Uh, I'm Cessily," she reiterates, since she doesn't think she was around for that. Siobhan quietly edges toward the door, and then to the stairs, heading up to her room. Lily grins hugely when Kurt opens her present, then laughs when he starts clowning. "Kurt, if you haven't guessed yet, is the clown of the bunch." She tells Cessily. "Though Hank and Bobby give him a run for his money ... especially when they work together. Word to the wise ... if both Hank and Bobby are grinning like maniacs, check the corners, because there's pranks afoot." Scott nods. "Training facility for powers," in reference to the danger room. "Some powers are more dangerous than others." It isn't really the truth of the matter, but it is what Scott uses as an explanation for now. "You don't have to worry about it right now though." Not until you get the lecture for heroic responsibility and jazz. "That's what I said," in reference to the aliens' comment. Scott then moves over to see Asia, "You feeling alright?" He reaches out to touch Asia's forehead. He really has no clue what to do with Asia. Last he heard, Asia never slept. "Bobby is the worse when it comes to pranks. Hank just has a creative sense of humor with his word play, but he can be roped in for some mischief if the mood strikes." Kurt Wagner tucks the gift card away, "Danke Scott. I guess in a way the next round of drinks at Harry's will be on you." he chuckles and then gets to a large package, "Hrmm..." he hefts it and then starts to carefully open it up. As he gets to the box and cracks it open, he just freezes, his jaw hanging open. "Unglaublich..." reaching into the box, he carefully... almost reverently pulls out a brightly polished cutlass in a leather scabbard. Over the gaurd are various nautical themed etchings in the golden metal. Sliding it carefully free of its leather home, he looks at his refelction in the polished steel, "it ist.... I...." He turns to look at Simone and then lands in to kiss her passionately. Simone blushes terribly, her wings fluttering. When the kiss is broken she laughs, "Um that's also from Jono... but I hope you don't show him the same enthusiastic thankyou.." she giggles. Asia glances over to Scott curiously, she is still room temperature which is normal for the plant girl. She smiles at him a and nods. "I'm feeling good I don't need a nap okay, ah wanna stay for the party please, i'll take a nap later.' apparently she does sleep now. "Whoa," TJ murmurs when the cutlass is brought out. "That totally beats the set of plastic sword picks I was gonna get you." Then she glances in the direction of Kitty and Cessily at the hot kiss. The timing is coincidental, yes? Cessily's head jerks about as people move around, talking and gifts are exchanged. "Training....like self-defense?" she asks. Other than that, she remains pretty much a wall-flower, lingering at the edge of the party. She looks to TJ and shrugs slightly. She's got not a clue. "Yeah," agrees Kitty, "Like self-defense. It's fun!" She grins, sidelong at the new girl. "Really. And, I got your back," she assures, "If you need help in computers, or physics, or math class. I'll help ya out. And, don't mind Scott. He's just weird," she advises, winking at Scott. Then, she nods to TJ, "Loved the postcards. Glad you had fun!" Kurt Wagner chuckles and shakes his head, 'Do nicht worry about it Simone, He does nicht have your beautiful plumage nor sparkling eyes." He grins and carefully slides the sword back and puts it back into the box before he looks around to see if he missed anything else. "Considering I can't drink, that is oddly unfair," Scott comments. He is only 19 right now. Scott then actually blushes at the show of 'passion' and glances away from Kurt and Simone. Awkward! "Ah, very well," he says to Asia. "Let me know if you need help getting to your room." Scott tilts his head, "I'm not that strange. We have a martial arts instructor on campus to teach self-defense training. Any teacher or staff member can also help you practice for the most part. The world is dangerous, and we want to make sure you can handle yourself in it. We also promote responsbility in the community, contributing to the world and so on. After all, hiding away from the world isn't going to help make it a better place or a safer place for the next generation. Just talk with people, work on your studies and learn. Find out what is right for you, and what you are comfortable with or feel strongly about. The school is very much for promoting the individual toward self-empowerment." "It's good," TJ says of the Danger Room or just the training in general, placing herself a little closer to Cessily, Kitty and Scott. "I mean, if you're here that means you can do some pretty special things. It helps that there's a place where we can test and practice under controlled situations." Since Scott's talking about it and all... She adds to Kitty, "Yep. I saw lots of cool stuff. You like the hair? Be honest, but only if you like it." Asia grins and decides it's better to stand up, she skips over to Kurt and smiles. "Hi Kitty!" s he waves to her finally notices. "DO you mind if Cessilly comes and watch the Lion King with us? She saw it when she was little." Cessily nods a few times towards Scott, as she eats her cake slowly. "I'll remember that," she says softly. She doesn't really know what else to say to that. It's starting to become a mantra. "They also help you learn to control and refine your powers, if that's an issue." Lily says. It hasn't really been one for her, thanks be. The real sword gets eyed. "Kurt, if that comes up missing, I had nothing to do with it." She teases. Simone laughs and nods, reaching out to ruffle Kurt's hair. "Good to hear." She eyes Lily and smirks "I would fear for the one who might.. borrow it.. they might never be seen again after being tickled to death." Kurt Wagner smirks, "Well I am thinking if it goes missing the first two to go looking for would be Kitty or TJ." he grins and winks. He wraps his tail around Simone's waist and reaches down to ruffle Asia's headleaves, "So what else ist there being planned to a Birthday Party?" "Doesn't everybody here have powers?" Cessily asks. Did she totally misunderstand what's going on? Asia giggles at the ruffle but Kurt gets a few leaves with it. After all it is all. She yawns again. "Oh, everyone has powers." Lily says. "It's just that some of us have better control than others, or our powers aren't really something that needs active control. Like me. My stuff all has to do with swimming, so it's not like I'll accidentally blow something up, or transport myself to places unknown, or something like that." Jonas watches the unwrapping of presents quietly, as he lounges. He's just trying to stay out of the way, for the most part. Cessily turns towards Lily, "See, that's what I thought," Cessily says. "Swimming? That's cool." She looks back up to the stairs. "I should go and finish unpacking. I'm sorry. Thank you for having me, Kurt!" she says with a wave. Simone smiles widely at Kurt. "Welll.. generally there are some games.. and I got some of them..but I wasn't sure if we'd be able to con..er I mean convince any one to play Twister or Pin the tail on the Donkey.. I did get a pinata.. but that might get too dangerous..." If Joan was here, Scott would so play Twister. But he then goes over to Asia, "I will watch the Lion King with you while Cessily finishes unpacking." He will then take Asia away if she wishes. "Have a good birthday Kurt." FTB